


Brighter

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angels, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Robin wasn't sure how he'd ended up harboring a literal dragon, but sometimes the universe just threw things at him.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be shameless dragon porn, but it turned into a long idea that will be chaptered. I tried to do some world building and appropriate tags will be added soon, and the rest of the gang will show up next chapter. This is kind of experimental, but I hope you guys like it.

Robin didn't know how he ended up harboring a literal dragon, but sometimes these things just happen. 

He'd been hiking on his normal trail, taking pictures of the local wildlife for his collection. But in the silence of the forest, he'd heard a soft, pained roar coming from further in the trees. Part of him just wanted to turn around and ignore it, but another part of him wondered just what it was. Against his better judgement, Robin had gone far off the trail, pushing through the thick trees to try and find the source of the noise. What he saw made his heart drop.

It was an enormous dragon of an emerald green color, bleeding profusely and wounded, its legs held down by bear traps. There was a large muzzle over its face, preventing it from screaming. As Robin stepped closer to the dragon, it whined and tried to move away, the action only further damaging its limbs, more blood pouring from the wounds. He could tell that it was terrified, only wanting to be free. He carefully stepped closer to the beast, putting his hands in front of him as a gesture of peace.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I'm gonna try and get you out of this," Robin's voice was low and gentle as he tried to undo the first trap in the back, frustrated at how long it was taking. Before long, three of the four traps were gone, most of the dragon's legs free. Surprisingly, it didn't try to swat Robin away like he thought it would, instead angling itself so he could reach the last trap. Once the leg was free, the dragon laid back on his haunches and spread its wings, lowering its head down to meet Robin. He was currently terrified, not expecting to ever meet a real dragon in his lifetime. They were rare enough to begin with, let alone this far west in the states. Its striking blue eyes bored into Robin's, one leg coming up to nudge at the muzzle. Robin apologized and started working on undoing the muzzle, still terrified that it would immediately kill him once its mouth was free. Robin stood back and closed his eyes as the heavy metal of the muzzle clanked against the forest floor, bracing himself for the inevitable. But instead, he felt something warm and wet against his cheek.

The dragon had literally licked him as thanks, a soft huff that sounded like a laugh coming from the dragon's throat. Robin finally let out the breath he'd been holding and extended his hand as a way of asking permission to pet him. Of course the first thing he wanted to do now that he met a dragon was to pet it. When would he ever get this chance again? The dragon moved closer, the ground quaking with its every movement as Robin gently stroked near its horns. It was rigid and scaly, but not much worse than petting a snake. He laughed as the dragon did something that Robin could only think was the dragon version of purring, its tail swishing back and forth like an overgrown, scaly cat. After what seemed like hours, the sun was setting and Robin needed to get home. But as he stood up, the dragon huffed and scratched at the ground. 

"Sorry buddy but I've gotta get home. Hopefully we'll meet again," Robin swore that the dragon could sense the sad tone in his voice, but he brushed it off. All he could hear was the whining of the dragon as he trekked through the overgrowth, hearing a loud roar in the sky and the bending of the trees. Hopefully it was safe now, away from the people that tried to harm it. As he finally started up the car, he thought of how many people wouldn't believe him if he told them about his encounter. Dragons were rare these days, mostly hunted to the point of near extinction. Most monsters and monster hybrids were forced into hiding a few decades ago, a rare few deciding to embrace their differences and break into the entertainment industry. But most still hid, sometimes in plain sight. He wondered if he'd ever secretly met these people, none the wiser. On the drive home, all he could think about was how utterly sad the dragon looked, trapped and afraid, probably thinking it would die. That night when he slept, he could see the piercing blue eyes of the dragon in his dreams.

The next morning, Robin got quite the surprise.

When he woke up, he could sense that there was someone else in his bed. He jumped out of bed, seeing something that he never would've dreamt of.

There was a half naked man in his bed, only he wasn't quite a man. He had emerald green wings growing out of his back, and what looked like a large, scaly tail of the same color poking out from under the covers. There were small, curled horns on his forehead, and scales dotting parts of his face. He was the most gorgeous man Robin had ever seen, and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't stop staring at the man's bare chest, green scales glittering in the bright sunlight.

"Like what you see?" the man spoke, sounding almost cocky. 

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my bed?" Robin was panicking, not sure how this person got into his house and wondering if he was dreaming.

"Oh you know who I am. You saved me yesterday, remember? I just decided to let myself in," his expression was soft now, and Robin only then realized that it was the dragon from yesterday. He wouldn't forget those haunting blue eyes and those beautiful scales. He'd never seen a dragon before then, let alone one in human form. At that moment, Robin finally understood why they were once revered and coveted as prizes. He was brought out of his thoughts by the man as he leaned over to Robin, their faces inches apart.

"I'm Jack, by the way. If you wouldn't have found me yesterday, I'd probably be mounted on someone's wall by now. So thanks for that," Jack laughed as he stared at Robin, his forked tongue flicking out and tasting the air. Robin was fixated on it, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. Jack could see him staring and giggled, sitting back on the bed, wearing a pair of Robin's boxers.

"Where did you get those?" Robin was brought out of his trance by the fact that Jack had apparently raided his drawers during the night, still not sure how he actually got in. 

"Where do you think I got them? I was cold and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to wake up to me with my dicks out," Jack huffed, Robin being distracted by the fact that Jack just revealed that he had two dicks. Robin's brain was filling with the possibilities that would bring up, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"So you don't have anywhere else to go? Where did you even come from? Why the hell are you in America of all places?" Robin was more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life, this whole thing feeling like a fever dream.

"I'm from a clan in Ireland, but people found us and we all scattered. They captured most of us, intending to sell us off to the highest bidder, and who knows what those people will do to my kind," sadness clouded Jack's face, his gaze falling towards the floor.

"I decided to come here and hide out in the woods for a while, but I was found immediately. I thought I was as good as dead, but then you showed up," Jack paused for a moment, looking up at Robin. "You weren't afraid of me, and you actually tried to help. Most people would have turned me in or run away, but you didn't, and I'm grateful for that. I kinda owe you a favor now, since that's how things work back home."

Robin was overcome with sadness for Jack, trying to comprehend just what he'd gone through. He'd heard the horror stories of what happened to captured hybrids, and someone as beautiful as Jack would've probably been sold off as a sex slave. A flare of anger rose in Robin at that thought, and he was overcome with the urge to protect the dragon, even though they'd just met.

"You can stay with me. Just try to lay low, okay? I have two neighbors, but they're never really home and they don't care what I do, so you can just shift or whatever if you need to. Just try not to be a dragon in the house please, I don't want stuff broken," Robin said gently, sitting down on the bed next to Jack. Jack smiled brightly at that, tackling him into a hug and curling his tail around Robin. 

"Thanks man. I promise not to be an annoying asshole. And you can stop staring at my chest now. I know I'm hot, but it's getting a little weird," Jack laughed softly, releasing Robin and striding over to his closet, picking out a random shirt. As the day went on and Robin started trying to prep the house for him, he noticed that Jack was lazily curled up on the couch, his tail hanging over the edge and his wings bunched up behind him. Robin figured that Jack had probably cut holes in it to accommodate his wings, and he made a mental note to start altering some of his shirts for Jack, thankful that his mother had taught him how to sew at a young age. He really was just like a giant, scaly cat, his tongue occasionally flicking out while he dozed off, his little fangs peeking out from his lips. Robin was hit with a wave of what felt like love, and he tried to ignore it, trying to deny that he had a thing for Jack. This was only because he'd saved Jack, and they'd just be friends. But as Robin continued to do chores, he wondered about what could happen between them, hoping that Jack felt the same.

Once it started to get dark, Robin gingerly moved Jack's tail as he sat next to the sleeping dragon, draping a blanket over him. He saw Jack briefly stir, hoping that he hadn't woken him up. But all he did was let out a cute little noise and clutch the blanket closer with his claws, nuzzling into it. Robin's heart fluttered again at the sight, and that feeling hit him again.

As he drifted off to sleep, Robin wondered just how everything would work out now that he was harboring a rare creature. He decided not to think about it, instead trying to sleep. At least when he woke up, Jack would be there to greet him with those shining blue eyes.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack gets upset and a secret gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to upload another chapter so here it is. The plot will start moving forward soon, I promise!

When Robin woke up, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

He panicked, running around the house and frantically searching for him, until he heard something in the kitchen. There he was, his fangs stuck in a bagel, trying to eat it. Robin laughed as Jack struggled to get it off, his claws shredding the food as soon as he grabbed it. Robin took pity on him and walked over to him, pulling hard on the bagel and wrenching it free. Jack was obviously embarrassed, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Robin was too distracted by how cute he looked when he blushed, the red complimenting the green of his scales nicely.

"Sorry, I was half asleep and hungry. Sometimes these things made it hard to do anything," Jack blushed as he pointed to his fangs.

"You're staring again, you know," Jack scolded him, and now it was Robin's turn to be flustered. A moment passed in silence between them, and Robin started to make his way to the living room.

"Uh you wanna play some games? I mean, you do know about video games right?" Robin questioned him, not knowing if Jack was from a primitive clan. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say as he grew angry, crossing his arms.

"Why do you assume that I don't know jack shit? We had our own fucking city! Not all of us live in fucking caves you know," Jack was definitely angry, his claws growing sharper and his tail thrashing.

"They really don't teach humans shit about us, do they? All humans see us as are trophies and slaves! I'm just like everyone else, okay? You don't have to walk on eggshells around me," Jack was furious, his face turning red again and his nostrils flaring. Hopefully he wasn't about to incinerate the house, if he actually breathed fire since some dragons didn't. 

"Sorry, I just didn't know. Can you even play though? I mean, with your claws and all," Robin shrank back, putting distance between them. Once again, Jack seemed annoyed as he pushed past Robin and sat down on the couch, his claws retracting into normal human hands.

"See? I can shift them. Would you rather me look completely normal? That way you can forget that you're living with a monster?" Jack's voice was quieter now, but he was still pissed. Robin shook his head and sat down, a sizeable distance between them. They ignored each other for a few hours, instead focusing on the game. Before long, Jack cursed and threw the controller down. 

"I'm just gonna go out back and calm down. Thank god you live in the middle of nowhere otherwise I'd be fucked right now," Jack huffed and made his way outside, and Robin decided to go out and blow off some steam as well. He called out to Jack, telling him that he'd be gone for a while and warning him not to venture too far. All he got was a low rumble, since Jack was already back in his dragon form. Robin sighed as he called up his friend Mark, arranging for them to just hang out for a while.

It wasn't long before he was at his favorite coffee shop with Mark and his friends, Tyler and Ethan.

"What's wrong with you today man? You seem upset about something," Mark sounded concerned as they all watched Robin absentmindedly sip his coffee, sighing as he put it down.

"I've got a new roommate and he's just.. weird. He's really snippy about everything and I don't know what to do," Robin explained, trying not to let it slip that Jack wasn't exactly normal.

"A roommate? I didn't see anyone new move in lately," Tyler questioned, and Robin cursed silently to himself, knowing that he already fucked up.

"Oh, I just picked him up the other day. He's waiting on his stuff from Ireland to get here," Robin lied, trying to keep calm.

"Why haven't we seen him yet? Matter of fact, why isn't he here with you?" Ethan narrowed his eyes slightly at Robin, and now he was worried that they'd ask more questions.

"Yeah, you think he'd want to meet us," Mark chimed in, doubt in his voice.

"He's just really shy, y'know? Maybe he'll meet you guys eventually. How about we just talk about something else?" Robin was secretly shaking, worried that they'd try to come to his house and meet Jack. After all, they all lived together right across from Robin, in one of the only two houses in the area. They changed the conversation, instead focusing on the latest entertainment news. But Robin couldn't help but drift off a bit, thinking about just how he'd keep Jack a secret. Now that he knew that Jack could shift to be entirely human, maybe he'd be able to take him out in public. But that hope was dashed as he remembered reading about how shifting into a human form for too long can hurt the person, and that it was too painful to maintain for long. At this point he was sure that Jack would stay mad at him since he obviously fucked up pretty badly. After a while, they all went their separate ways, Robin making a mental note to get dinner ready for Jack when he got home.

Once he got home, he immediately went to the backyard to check on Jack. Robin found him sleeping in full dragon form, thankfully hidden by the trees. As he walked up to Jack, he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the trees. It looked like giant white wings and a vaguely human shape. It looked right at him, and Robin froze.

It looked like Tyler, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe he was just seeing things. There's now way it could be him, because as far as he knew they were all human. Although Ethan was constantly drinking water more than a normal person should and wandering off to the local lake late at night. Then there was Mark, who was always outside at night during the full moon. Maybe he was just overthinking things and making a big deal out of nothing. Robin tried not to think about it, instead going back inside to fix something for Jack. By the time he'd come back out with the food, Jack was wide awake, rolling around on the ground. As Robin set the food down, Jack rumbled and started to eat. Oddly enough, Robin thought he looked kind of cute in this form. He knew Jack had caught him staring when he heard a low growl, Jack staring right at him. Robin backed away and apologized, going back inside.

It wasn't long before Jack came back inside, now in his humanoid form. He remarked that he was about to take a shower, and Robin decided to focus on his phone. Some time passed before Jack was back, walking into the kitchen. Robin turned around and wished that he hadn't.

Jack was still wet from the shower, a towel around his waist with two distinctive bulges tenting the front of it. Robin swallowed hard as he stared at Jack, the scales on his back glittering like emeralds, his tail idly swishing around on the floor. He nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw Jack's wings suddenly open and shake, probably trying to get dry. Jack looked so gorgeous like this, and Robin was desperately trying not to get aroused. When Jack suddenly turned around, Robin managed to tear his eyes away from him, quickly glancing back at his phone. He heard Jack's claws click on the kitchen floor as he made his way to the bedroom to get dressed.

After a few minutes, Jack sighed as he sat down next to Robin.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I should be more grateful, y'know. You literally saved him even though you didn't have to. I should be way nicer to you," Jack mused as he turned the TV on.

"I really shouldn't have you here. It's illegal for me to have you and I could be in serious trouble if someone found out," Robin paused for a moment, trying not to think about what would happen to both of them if someone found out. "But I'm still going to risk it for you because you're worth it," Robin turned his attention to the screen, seeing a news story about a raid on the hybrid black market. He could see Jack tense up next to him as they showed footage of various hybrids in chains and shackles, being taken into custody by the authorities. 

"What's going to happen to them?" Jack's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"They're gonna be handed over to the government. Nobody knows what happens after that," Robin could see Jack's face fall as he crossed his arms and lowered his head. Robin went to turn off the TV, and scooted closer to Jack.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen to you, okay? I won't let it. You're stuck with me now," Robin said quietly, bringing Jack into his arms.

"I just feel like a burden on you, y'know? You don't have to do this," Robin could tell that Jack sounded defeated, still reeling from what had happened a few days ago.

"I want to, okay? I like you," Robin wasn't lying, but he was starting to think it was more than just liking him as a friend. Jack sniffled and laughed, curling further into Robin, one wing wrapping around his shoulder. 

"So, I bet you were really popular with the ladies back home, right?" Robin laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But all that did was make Jack's face fall again and he curled further in on himself.

"I'd.. rather not talk about that right now. Can we just play some games?" Jack's voice was quiet, face wet with tears. Robin nodded, but as he got up to get things ready, there was a knock at the door. Robin froze in fear for a moment, hearing another knock, this time more urgent.

"Wait here, okay?" Robin whispered as Jack froze, fear painted on his face. Robin took a deep breath and went to the door, opening it. It was Mark, Tyler, and Ethan, all with stern looks on their faces.

"We know, Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Jack learn their friends secrets and trouble starts to brew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time, stuff has been happening but I plan on updating more frequently. The romance will start kicking up in the next chapter, I promise.

"We know, Robin,"

Robin froze at Mark's words, his entire body tensing up as the three of them pushed their way past him, making their way to the living room.

"We know he's here, Robin. Just let us-," Mark was cut off abruptly as Robin went to block their path, placing a hand on Mark's chest as an unspoken warning.

"You're not going anywhere near him. You're not taking him from me!" Robin knew that Jack had to be scared, judging by the clamoring he heard coming from the living room. Tyler and Ethan were trying to push past him, but Robin wasn't about to budge. Hopefully Jack had at least shifted to human to avoid anymore trouble, but he wasn't exactly very good at it yet. 

"We're not here to take him, we just need to make sure he's okay," Mark was trying to keep his voice even, but Robin wasn't about to let him get through to him.

"What, you don't trust me? I'd never dream of hurting him!" Robin's voice was loud now, on the verge of screaming. He just wanted them to go away and leave them both in peace, but they clearly had other plans. Before he could register what was going on, Robin was being shoved roughly to the side by Tyler, all three of them storming into the living room. He heard a trio of gasps from Jack's directions, and Robin started to panic. What if they got scared and tried to attack him? He rushed into the room, pushing past the three of them and making his way to Jack, taking the trembling dragon into his arms. Jack was crying, trying to curl in on himself and shielding both of them with his wings. 

"...He's a dragon? Do you know how fucking dangerous it is to keep him Robin? You could be in serious trouble! You could get both of yourselves killed!" Ethan yelled, all three of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"So this is why you kept refusing to let him meet us. You've been harboring him this whole time?" Mark's voice was gentle now, still worried but at least he was calm. 

"He saved me, okay? I was dying and he freed me. I had nowhere else to go so I followed him here. He's not keeping me against my will and I'm not leaving him," Jack finally spoke up softly, still sniffling. "So if you're here to report us, then go ahead. I'd rather be with him then be separated."

The room was dead silent for a few agonizing moments, except for Jack's quiet crying and sniffling. Finally, Tyler broke the silence as he knelt in front of Jack.

"We're not upset, Jack. We just wished that Robin would have told us this sooner so we could help," Tyler tried to keep his voice quiet, so he wouldn't startle him. Tyler reached his hand out to Jack, a silent gesture of understanding.

"How would you know how to help? You're all just humans," Jack sneered, recoiling away from Tyler and curling into Robin's arms.

"We have secrets too, and it's about time we tell you. Well, more like show you. Just follow us outside, okay?" Tyler sighed, standing up and gesturing for everyone to follow him. As Robin and Jack stood up, he felt Jack's clawed hand grab his, a look of confusion in his eyes. He could see that Mark and Tyler were nervous, almost shaking as they stepped outside. Robin had no idea what was going on, but it looked like he was about to find out. 

It was dark outside, only the stars and the light of the moon shining down. As Mark and Tyler stepped out in the middle of the backyard, Ethan came to stand next to them.

"They're really nervous about this, and I have to make sure that you won't tell anyone about this. Then again, it's not either of you have any friends besides us anyway," Ethan laughed, apologizing when he realized what he'd said. "No offense though," he quickly added. They laughed, breaking the tension for only a few moments as Jack leaned into Robin, his hands curled around Robin's arm. He vaguely registered Jack's tail lightly curling around his ankle, something he only did when he was nervous. 

Mark was the first to shift, furry brown wolf ears sprouting from his head. His fingers grew into sharp claws, and if this was under any other circumstance, he would be absolutely terrified. He could see a patch of brown fur peeking out from beneath Mark's shirt, the same color as his ears. Mark looked nervous as he looked around ducking his head as Robin and Jack looked at him.

"That's it? That was kind of anticlimactic," Jack laughed, Mark blushing a bit and growling playfully.

"Trust me, I'd rather not fully shift right now otherwise I'd be out in the woods all night," Mark said playfully as he sat down on the ground, legs crossed and tail thumping on the ground. 

"Wait until you see Tyler though," Ethan whispered to Robin, clearly excited.

Everything was quiet for a moment until the wind suddenly picked up and Tyler started glowing. His eyes turned golden, several more appearing on his body. Robin was spellbound by the transformation, three sets of enormous, feathery white wings sprouting from his back. A few stray feathers floated over to Jack as he batted at them with his claws, trying to catch them. Robin couldn't but laugh as he saw Mark and Ethan looking entranced by the whole thing, a faint light appearing over Tyler's head.

"Are you guys done staring?" Tyler huffed, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the ground, his wings idly fluttering in the breeze. Some of the eyes on his arms opened, the gold of the irises mesmerizing Robin. Sure it was kind of creepy, but it was more of an uncanny beauty.

"So where's your halo, angel boy?" Jack snickered, pointing at his head. Tyler made some sort of strange noise, something between a hum and the sound of static. That shut Jack up real quick, eliciting laughs from Mark and Ethan. 

"Aren't angels nearly extinct? I thought they were gone already," Robin mused as they all gathered together, sitting on the damp grass. Mark was splayed out on the ground, rolling around in the grass, and Jack was playing with the flowers. 

"I'm one of a handful left. That's why I had to go into hiding, after our last city was raided. Most of us were either killed or sold on the black market. I'm surprised I made it out to be honest," Tyler's smile fell as he lowered his gaze back to the ground, sadness overtaking his features.

"So, what are you, blue boy?" Jack said absentmindedly, picking at a flower next to Mark.

"Oh I'm just a regular person. I volunteered to take them in after the organization found them," Ethan said brightly, perking up at that.

"The organization?" Robin questioned him, brows furrowing.

"Oh yeah! There's different chapters of it around the world and they take in hybrids and help give them shelter. Sometimes they'll entrust them to caregivers like me," Robin was puzzled, not knowing that such a thing existed. He couldn't help but wonder if they would've found Jack before him, and if he'd be in another person's midst right now. He tried not to think about that as he curled up next to Jack, the wet grass seeping through his jacket.

"They found Mark and Tyler not far from where the raid on Mark's home was. They found Tyler cradling Mark in his fully shifted form, both of them pretty close to death. They were patched up and brought to me, and we moved here a while ago. So here we are now with you guys," Ethan stated excitedly, looking at Robin.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting him. Especially since he's so rare and people would literally kill to have him. You haven't done anything with him, have you?" Mark narrowed his eyes, staring straight at Robin. That made Robin blush, everyone laughing and Jack snickering at him.

"No, we haven't done anything. Just not interested," Jack quipped, picking at his claws. Robin's heart sank at that, confused. Jack had seemed pretty interested in him, but every time he tried to bring up Jack's sexuality or flirt with him, Jack would be unresponsive and storm off. He knew that Jack could see he was upset and Ethan coughed, breaking the silence. 

"So, how about we let our boys run around for a bit?" Ethan proposed, Mark nodding enthusiastically, and Tyler just nodding. Jack perked up at that, walking away from Robin to shift. Mark joined him, and soon enough he had a fully shifted werewolf and giant dragon in his backyard. Jack and Tyler were flying above Mark, teasing him as Mark howled, trying to bat at them. For a while, Ethan and Robin sat there, just talking.

"So, what about your relationship with him?" Ethan mused, picking at the grass.

"Every time I ask him about anything relating to romance, he gets mad or just straight up ignores me. Maybe he's just got a hangup or something, I don't know," Robin rested his head in his hands, staring off into the distance.

"Look, something will happen eventually. I can tell that he likes you, and he seems to trust you more than anyone else. You like him too, don't you?" Ethan smiled, gently placing his hand on Robin's. Robin nodded, trying not to cry. It wasn't long before Ethan's phone rang, snapping Robin out of his mood.

"Sorry, I've gotta take this. I need to uh, be in private for this," Ethan excused himself, retreating into the house. Robin had a weird feeling about Ethan, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Hours passed as Jack played with the others, eventually landing next to Robin and headbutting him. Robin laughed, scratching behind one of his horns and Ethan finally returned, telling the others that it was time to leave. They exchanged hugs as they shifted back, waving as they walked away. When everyone was gone, Robin found Jack already undressed for the night, wearing only Robin's boxers, his wings outstretched on the bed.

"You gonna make some room for me or what?" Robin teased, climbing over Jack's wings to settle in. Jack let out a laugh, curling up next to Robin, their faces inches apart. Robin glanced at his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Before he could do anything, Jack made a defeated noise and turned over, his back to Robin. 

He stayed awake for another hour, listening to Jack's soft breathing, feeling the occasional brush of Jack's tail against his leg. Maybe Jack really didn't like him the same way Robin did. All he could do was hope as he gently touched the scales on Jack's back, hearing his breathing hitch at the touch. Robin withdrew his hand quickly, trying not to think about what it'd be like to touch all of him.

Hopefully one day he'd find out. But until then, he had his imagination.


End file.
